Issei Hyoudou (Goddess Resurrection)
Issei Hyoudou is the protagonist of "High School D×D: Goddess Resurrection."'' He was originally a second-year student at the prestigious Kuoh Private Academy before the "Cataclysm" occurred. He was also a member of the school's infamous Perverted Trio, having an unhealthy obsession for women's breasts. He is also the wielder of the Diabolic Armament '''Hell Dragon Fang', GR's version of Boosted Gear. He has also made a pact with the Armament's inhabitant; Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh Dragon. Appearance Issei has the same appearance as his canon counterpart, though instead of the kuoh academy uniform, he wears more casual clothes. He wears a worn-out gray hoodie over a red v-beck shirt, black pants, and light brown loafers with straps. His Diabolic Armament, while inactive, takes the form of a red bracer covering the back of his hand and his wrist, with a green jewel embedded in the center. Personality Issei's personality is more or less the same as how it was in canon prior to being resurrected by Rias Gremory as her Pawn and undergoing character development. However, after the Cataclysm and seeing the world he now inhabits, his perversion has toned down considerably, and focuses more on learning what caused the Cataclysm, and possibly finding his friends, despite being told that they might possibly be dead by now. Like most in such a situation, Issei is hesitant and downright reluctant to enter the battlefield and face off against demons, but chooses to do so because he doesn't want to be useless. He has yet to become used to the idea of fighting humans, and thus avoids such encounters, despite how meaningless such attempts are. History Issei was born after several failed attempts by his parents, who were beginning to worry about being unable to conceive a child. Thus, when he was born, his father named him "Issei," which meant honestly. He became childhood friends with Irina Shidou, though he was unaware that "he" was a girl in actuality at the time. Sometime after she left, Issei had encountered an old man in the park, who had been telling stories of the wonders of a woman's body. Because of this, many children in the neighborhood became perverts, Issei being among them. In middle school, he became friends with Motohama and Matsuda, and upon entering Kuoh Academy, they soon became known as the Perverted Trio, the most perverse males in the entire academy. In present time, Issei suffers from amnesia. While he is able to recall most events, such as Irina and his two friends, he is unable to remember how the Cataclysm came to be. Strangely, rather than Kuoh, he had awoken in the "neutral zone" of Tokyo, left in an abandoned building with a strange bracer on his left forearm. Plot Abilities Issei does not have any noteworthy abilities, save for his unprecedented horomone levels and perversity, but he has demonstrated on more than one occasion to miraculously turn the tide of battle using his wits and strength, showing that he does seem to have a sort of luck to him. He slowly progresses into a strong fighter throughout the course of Goddess Resurrection, even at one point being able to fight against powerful demons of the likes of Mahakala, who was considered to be one of the most powerful Tyrant demons. Equipment Diabolic Armament: "Hell Dragon Fang" (ディアボリック武装：地獄ドラゴン牙, Diaborikku Busō: Jigoku Doragon Kiba) - Issei's main weapon, and one of the more prominently known Diablos Arms in the story. It acts as Goddess Resurrection's version of Boosted Gear, even having a nearly identical appearance, it reaches only up to the elbow, lacks the golden spikes, and does not have the talons. The center piece also only covers the back of the hand, and has a more rectangular shape than a circular one. The gem is also a four-pointed diamond instead as well. Like Boosted Gear, Hell Dragon Fang can increase the user's power over time, though the downside is that, if left unchecked, the buildup of power may prove to be too great for the user to handle, and die from the overwhelming power they have accumulated. It houses the soul of the Welsh Dragon Y Ddraig Goch, one of two powerful demons said to have the power to stand against even the likes of the unnamed gods of old who abandoned the human world. Trivia * Issei is one of the few characters to not be affiliated with any of the three major factions of the story. * He is also one of the first characters to not have made a contract with the demon inside his Diabolic Armament.